


Vermilion Ludus Blossoms

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen, literal PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Verstael might be dying after inhaling pollen from a literal sex plant but he'll be damned if this operation has to be cancelled!Ardyn is thoroughly amused.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Vermilion Ludus Blossoms

Ardyn is used to all sorts of drama out in the field. Usually when Verstael asks for his assistance on a mission of this nature it’s because he expects to capture and sample very big, very nasty, daemons. Ardyn doesn’t mind. He’s got a way of wrangling his darlings into holding cells for transport. Sure, maybe Verstael cuts them up sometimes but such monster eat monster violence is part of Verstael’s art and Ardyn certainly supports his companion’s passions!

They’re in Niff conquered Lucis today. Vesperpool, near Steyliff Grove, of all places. Really a very beautiful setting for the work at hand. Verstael’s already got one team mining mythril in the ruins while he works in the grove finding daemon nests for tonight’s raid. Ardyn won’t be of much use until the sun sets and said raid begins so, for now, he’s reading a magazine slouched back in his convertible.

Ardyn doesn’t really glance up when the assistant comes rushing towards the car. He just flicks a page in his magazine and drawls; “alright there, lad?”

“Boss needs you. Now.” The assistant pants.

Sighing Ardyn folds up his magazine and stashes it in the glove-box. Verstael doesn’t call on him unless it’s a necessity but Verstael rarely calls without at least five minutes before things _really_ go to shit. He always expects Ardyn to amble over so he works this delicate balance of; _don’t call the idiot unless it’s an emergency, but always just before the emergency is really an emergency_.

“And what’s the story, hmm?” Ardyn asks, kicking the car door shut.

“We were cutting through the foliage into a deeper section of the grove.” The frazzled assistant tries to explain. “I think something bit Boss? Or maybe he got hit by something? He doesn’t look good.”

“Oh?” Ardyn decides maybe he should move fractionally faster.

When Ardyn makes it to the site, further in, Verstael has a bottle of water and he’s standing but he looks decidedly wretched. He’s leant against a tree, panting, all his freckles highlighted by a nasty feverish flush that speaks of some kind of reaction coursing through his body. He’s ordered the assistants back and the MTs are currently going ham ripping through a section of the grove. Evidently its too dangerous for human hands.

“You need medical, my friend?” Ardyn supposes.

“No,” Verstael shakes his head breathlessly, “help me back to camp? I’m not going to make it that far without collapsing in a heap.”

Ardyn doesn’t argue he just hefts Verstael, all of him, up into his arms without another word. Verstael groans, hiccuping as Ardyn bounces him into a better grip, but he must really be unwell because he doesn’t berate the Lucian. 

“And we’re absolutely sure you don’t need to be air lifted out of this rat’s nest?” Ardyn presses.

“Shut up and walk Izunia,” Verstael growls, arms locking around his neck tightly. 

“What even happened?” Ardyn snorts, trying to maintain his footing as they make the awkward trudge back to camp. It wouldn’t do to drop the human while he’s obviously out of sorts.

“Cut through right into a patch of Vermilion Ludus Blossoms.”

Ardyn can’t help it; he cackles. “Get a good inhale of that pollen?”

“Fucking lungful,” Verstael hisses, evidently unimpressed with the situation.

“Then we need to airlift you out,” Ardyn insists, “you need a shoot of epinephrine at least.”

“I’ve waited six months for this extraction. _No airlift_.” Verstael huffs breathlessly. He really is the only creature alive who can hold a candle to Ardyn’s unending stubbornness. 

“Well unless you want to get medieval and deal with it the old-fashioned way—” Ardyn laughs.

“Why do you think I asked for _you_ , asshole?” Verstael snaps.

Ardyn’s mind freezes for a second, like an overheating computer or a short-circuiting MT. In the old days Ludus Blossoms were often fatal. Best, most reliable, treatment was some strenuous, exhaustive, fucking to be administered as soon as physically possible. Ardyn knows the blossom’s been used as an aphrodisiac at different points in history but if the lovemaking that follows proves too lacklustre the consumer can suffer a very real shut down of their bodily functions and, shortly after, a painful death.

“I’m flattered,” Ardyn laughs, genuinely flattered. “Are you sure? If we’re going to fuck, Verstael, I’d much rather—”

“Shut up and get me in the fucking tent Izunia.” Verstael growls, evidently very uncomfortable but not at all shy.

“Alright, alright,” Ardyn promises, delicately bringing him to their homely residence for the duration of the mission. Verstael is sweating up a storm, head resting on Ardyn’s shoulder despite all his fussing, but his arms around Arydn’s neck are tight and strong. He’s holding on alright but the longer he stays like this the worse it’ll prove for his system.

“Put me down,” Verstael pants.

“Can you even stand?” Ardyn snorts.

“Put me down asshole!” Verstael snaps.

“Yes, yes,” Ardyn rolls his eyes, easing the blonde Niff onto his booted feet.

Verstael sways for a second, unsteady, but he grasps Ardyn’s arms and takes a deep breath. In that motion he seems to find some strength because, growling, he grabs Ardyn’s collar in the next breath and yanks the Lucian down.

Ardyn almost stumbles at the sudden surge of zeal but holds his footing by grasping Verstael’s pointed little hips. He purrs, low and guttural, and kisses back hard. Verstael nips, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth, and Ardyn fills his mouth with tongue.

“I would tell you to slow down—” Ardyn begins.

“I’m literally going to have a cardiac arrest.” Verstael growls.

“Right.” Ardyn concedes, gathering him up and kissing him again. All bundled in his arms Verstael is hot and small but strong, surprisingly strong.

Ardyn hasn’t touched another human being like this in a long time. If he had a chance to plan it out? He probably wouldn’t aim to do this any differently. He’s very unlikely to have picked another partner either.

Verstael doesn’t waste any time manhandling Ardyn’s jacket off while Ardyn tries to kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck, his sharp ears…

“ _Hurry up_.” Verstael orders with a yank. “Coordination and problem solving aren’t my strong suits right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Ardyn chuckles, knowing he should stop groping the blonde’s ass and help. He’s just wanted to squeeze this pert ass for _so long_ , that’s all. Still he pulls back and starts unravelling his clothes. “Think you can manage?” He asks.

Instantly Verstael is ripping his field gear over his head and chucking it across the tarp flooring in their glorified tent. Ardyn keeps an eye on him mostly to see the expanses of taunt freckled skin but—Verstael stumbles, still kind of having a very violent allergic reaction, and Ardyn catches him. Verstael shrugs him off as soon as he finds his feet, turning to unbuckle his own pants. Ardyn shouldn’t stare but he’s absolutely staring.

“ _Hurry up._ ” Verstael hisses at him again but the whine is tinged with a delicious note of desperation.

Yep, they’re doing this.

Ardyn is down.

Ardyn shucks off his outwear, the shirts, the vests… He needs a few more layers than most what with sunlight burning like acid on his Scourge infested skin and all that. Verstael is mostly naked and dragging him close when he’s down to his pants.

Ardyn manages to gather him up for another kiss. Ardyn’s a sucker for kissing. He’s missed kissing most and he could do it for hours. Verstael kisses him with this heady combination of factors. Verstael is wanton and harried but he’s also totally unafraid of Ardyn and not at all bashful in any way. Verstael was a soldier and a noble before he was a scientist but Ardyn? Ardyn was a farm boy and healer before he was a weapon. He doesn’t move with the same innate body certainty in these moments. He wants to worship where Verstael expects to be worshipped.

That’s incredibly hot right now.

Verstael’s hands fist in his hair, grope down his back, and Ardyn sucks a blue-purple hickey onto the blonde’s easily bruised neck clutching him like a lifeline. Honestly, you’d think Ardyn was the one dying here.

Verstael drags his hands down to Ardyn’s hips and pulls him forward. Ardyn peeks, still kissing and groping everything he can reach, just enough to keep them from falling again. Verstael pulls them back into the pile of sleeping bags on the camping mattress. Ardyn comes down onto his knees willingly but he’s not expecting Verstael to shove him onto his back.

Ardyn _oomphs_ gently, pushed back, and Verstael hikes one slender leg over his knees to straddle his thighs and start tugging at his belt buckle. Ardyn groans, hands sliding up Verstael’s toned thighs and—

Ardyn really should help. Verstael is kind of _dying_.

He shoos the blonde’s hands away to work his pants open.

“Tell me you’ve got some lubricant in that fucking armiger?” Verstael pants, flushed still.

“This isn’t exactly a regular—” Ardyn starts to reason.

“Ugh!” Verstael, leans over him and starts rifling in his open suitcase. He comes back with a tube of aloe vera and slaps it on Ardyn’s chest before batting his hands away.

“Are you sure that’s—” Ardyn knows they don’t have many options but he doesn’t want to hurt Verstael but Verstael wraps a hand around his already hard cock and leans down and— “ _Fuck_ …” Ardyn throws his head back.

Verstael steadies them both with one hand on Ardyn’s hip, wraps his lips around Ardyn’s cock and grabs the tube of aloe vera in his other hand. Ardyn is a little too frazzled to realise what’s happening right away but when Verstael pulls back, so the head of Ardyn’s cock is the only thing sitting in his wicked mouth, Ardyn’s fairly sure Verstael’s prepping himself like he’s had practice. Now, no shame, Ardyn would be getting around if he looked like Verstael but—

“Fuck, fuck—” Ardyn groans, trying not to grab or buck too hard. He barely knows his own strength, let alone in this context. It would be easy to lose control.

Verstael is good at this. Ardyn has been in one long term, monogamous, relationship with a woman two thousand years ago but otherwise he’s pretty dull. He used to be a little hung up about his attraction to men but, honestly? Why fuss now? Just finding a human being whose company he enjoys is a rare treat. Verstael could be green and Ardyn would still want to fuck him.

Verstael pulls back, wiping Ardyn’s precum from his mouth in a gesture that makes Ardyn impossibly harder, and shifts up to straddle his hips properly.

“Don’t buck too hard,” Verstael orders breathlessly, “I don’t have the thigh strength to hold on right now.”

“Yeah, right…” Ardyn pants, hands grasping Verstael’s hips possessively as the blonde lines his cock up between them.

Verstael groans, face contorting into a little pout, but the tension starts to seep out into a moan as he sinks all the way down and Ardyn’s cock bottoms out inside him. Ardyn? Ardyn is gripping the blonde’s hips hard enough to bruise and trying desperately not to thrust up into that perfectly amazing heat. His teeth are gritted. He not going to cum that easily but it does feel incredibly fucking good.

Verstael settles, adjusting, for just a moment. They both take a deep breath but then Verstael pushes up with his thighs and knees, all his strongest muscles, and slams back down hard. Ardyn moans brokenly, Verstael moans airy and easy and—

“ _Oh fuck_ —” Ardyn growls as Verstael starts riding him in earnest.

Honestly Verstael might as well be fucking _him_ at this point.

The blonde bounces on his cock hard and fast, working them both up to a fever pitch, and it takes everything Ardyn has not to just flip them over and pound away. He settles for helping Verstael move, using his strength to make the strokes longer and deeper, and Verstael likes that or must anyway given how he purrs gutturally.

“Gods, I’m gonna cum,” Verstael pants, nails curling and flexing against Ardyn’s stomach.

“Just a little longer,” Ardyn pleads. He’s so close.

“Just don’t stop,” Verstael encourages, “I’ll last another round.”

Ardyn feels his eyes roll back in his head, oh god, that sounds perfect.

Verstael throws his head back, lips apart, and slams down on Ardyn spasming and flexing as he hits his orgasm.

Ardyn hisses and can’t take it anymore.

As Verstael starts to go loose legged and dizzy Ardyn flips then over and pulling the blondes knees over his shoulders starts thrusting in earnest at the new angle.

“Fuc—Yes, _yes_ —” Verstael encourages, arching into his own ravaging.

Ardyn is about a millimetre from going totally feral. He doesn’t want to break Verstael’s hip bones in the process but Verstael gasps and cusses like he’s totally into the frantic pace and that makes it very tempting to go harder. Still Ardyn tries to find a safer rhythm and, in the end, the tight, hot, hole stretched around his cock is all he really wants or needs.

“Little more,” Verstael urges breathlessly, “just—Like that, fuck, like that!”

Ardyn tries to hold the angle and—

Holy shit Verstael cums _again_. Well, there’s less cum this time but his body gives all the cues of an orgasm and it’s the last straw to force Ardyn over the razor’s edge into oblivion. Ardyn growls, spitting and hissing, so loud he’s sure all the assistants have heard him. Even the ones in the ruins.

Ardyn pants, falling on his elbows over Verstael, the blonde’s legs eased around his hips. Verstael heaves but he looks a little better than before. The nasty flush is seeping out of his face and when Ardyn pressed his fingers to the blonde’s jugular he can feel Verstael’s steady heartbeat slowing naturally.

“I think that did it,” Ardyn wheezes.

“Yeah.” Verstael nods dazedly, eyes shut. “Thanks.”

“I’m just…” Ardyn eases out of him slowly, watching him wince just a fraction, and sitting back on his ass pushes Verstael’s thighs apart a little further to watch his cum seep out of the blonde with a low whistle.

Verstael snorts, amused, and closes his legs.

Ardyn crawls up the camping mattress and slumps on the bedding next to the Niff. He’s so sweaty, god.

Verstael runs a hand through his short hair and, arm slumping, tilts his head towards Ardyn with a lazy grin.

Ardyn returns the smirk gently.

“What’re the chances of a repeat performance?” He wonders.

“Odds are pretty good,” Verstael blinks at him slowly.

“When I get some feeling back in my legs,” Ardyn assures, “then you’re in real trouble.”

“Oh, I’m trembling.” Verstael promises.

“Alright, maybe not that much trouble,” Ardyn admits with a weak chuckle.

“I bet you _really_ take your time under normal circumstances,” Verstael snorts.

“Am I that transparent?”

“Something like that.”


End file.
